An autonomously controlled unoccupied flying vehicle can include a vehicle that is not capable of being occupied by a human pilot (e.g., due to size, shape, power, atmospheric pressure, or a combination thereof, etc. constraints), a vehicle that is not designed to seat or otherwise safely support a person, a vehicle that is not controllable by an onboard human pilot, a vehicle that is being autonomously controlled at least partially by at least one onboard module, or a vehicle that is being autonomously controlled at least partially by at least one off-board module.